the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ejjina Mexonber-Quad
Duchess Ejjina Mexonber-Quad was a human female and one of the major characters of the Seraphic Chronicles and the commanding officer of the ScSS Seraphic. She was the main protagonist of the first Seraphic Chronicles book, Rhapsody and the follow up, Kingmaker, was brought out in 2013 with the final book in the Ejjina Mexonber-Quad Trilogy, Oblivion, being projected in 2014. Early Childhood Ejjina was born in Kakabaka Bay Hospital on Baraben Prime, on 1st October 297AE. She was raised in the sleepy seaside village of Golding in Kakabaka Bay on Baraben Prime where she lived with her parents Hillon Mexonber and Dr Paretta Mexonber. When she was younger she wore braces for crooked teeth and a teddy bear called Peanut. She was average in every way. Her mother took her to church every year at Christmas and looked at stars with her through a telescope, which opened her eyes to the stars for the first time. Her father made sure she was a qualified diver before she started high school. She went to Greater Haggleton High School where she was a member of the football and swimming teams, something she joined as there was no athletics team. SHe enjoyed playing football so much she briefly considered a career in the game, but when scouts came they initially passed over her. When completing her final exams in 314AE she set three Quetico Province records in athletics, she graduated one of the top 20 students on the whole planet in that subject. Her classmates voted her "Best Sportsperson" and "Most Likely to Succeed." Rhapsody She had a crush on the school hunk, Avenant Dru'Pala'Siro with whom she had a date, and on that night her parents were murdered by a drugs cartel. She found her parents had provided well for her, their life insurance paid of their debts, including the new yacht her father had commissioned, and she used her inheritence to buy out the cabin in the Talloth Mountain Range. Soon after her parents murder she embarks on a galaxy spanning quest to become a member of the Quad with Philemon Yecroocs-Quad'Chi, accompanied by Bhutan Jii. While on the quest she completed the trials and when arriving on Neva'Eh met Enasis Secronaa-Quad, with whom she formed an immediate friendship. After joining the Quad in 314AE she added the traditional suffix "-Quad" to her name and was able to use her new powers to defeat the drugs cartel and bring her parents murderers to justice. She also improved all her exam results in the end of year tests to be one of the top students in her year. When Avenant Dru'Pala'Siro quit the football team rather than play alongside her she was made captain, which led to her being offered a trials with two football teams, including the Quetico City Panthers, her favourite football team. After this she joined Star Command. Despite being sponsiored by the legendary Commodore Chen, Sergeant Kim of the Sky Marshalls and Quetico Province District Attorney Kristopher Bergkamp she was initially deemed "unsuitable" despite perfect credentials. She was accepted when she asked for and investigation into the reasons behind this. Despite strong romantic feelings towards Bhutan she finds she does not love him, but is ready to move on with her lfie, finally grown up and ready to join Star Command Academy. Kingmaker In 314AE she attends Basic Training at Camp Berlinsberg in Northern Quetico Province and is placed in Delta Unit. Her Trainee Number was 02475-08315. She was named Squad Leader of Squad Delta-06. She set records in all three assault courses at Camp Berlinsberg. She became the first trainee in Baraben prime history to gain a perfect score, which she did in hand-to-hand combat. She set a record in the physical exam, being one of only six trainee's to be given the honourific "Warhammer" shirt. During the BEaST Delta-06 set a new all-time Alliance record.She graduated head of the class. At Star Command Academy she was subjected to some Quad based bullying. She had intended to taker her major in Piloting, Minoring in Strategy and Tactics and Operations, but when she started her courses she found she did not enjoy piloting but was a natural at Stategy and Tactics, and was convinced by Admiral Guinevere Bourbon to switch them. Her starfighter Call Sign was "Wind" due to the way she ran like the wind. Her mentor was Ensign Mack. She played in the Academy football squad and joined the Historical Society, the Astronomy Club and Swimming Team. She also took part in the Resolute Marathon in 314AE and finished fifth. In December 314AE she was named Captain of the football team. In 314AE she started a relationship with Hamish McDougal. Whilst staying at her Talloth Mountain Range cabin she lost her virginity to him. At Christmas 314AE she switched on the Golding Christmas lights as part of her Duchess duties. In January 315AE she was attacked by a group of religious zealots who opposed her Quad faith. Videos of her defending herself made uplink and she was painted as the bad guy, despite an investigation proving otherwise. She was placed on report and given a discommendation for her role in the fight. She almost quit the service over the incident. In Ustinoq 315AE she was involved in an incident on the Broken Moon of Baraben Prime. While leading her squad on a routine training exercise they were attacked by an ARES. She saved the lives of her squad by attacking the ARES single handedly, but the result almost cost her her life and she spent three weeks in a Suspension Tank. She was awarded the Legion of Honour for the second time for her actions. She was made the Violet Knight, the ceremonial member of the Rainbow Order in 315AE. She became Admiral Guinevere Bourbon's attache aboard the ScSS Yakiss during her Cadet Cruise in 316AE, and proved very adept, earning a rave review form the hard to please admiral. When she returned to the Academy she saved the life of Tezch Kegeen Birith from the Green Mist. She then returned to the Royal Palace to find most of the Rainbow Order dead, and was forced to sacrifice the life of the Queen in order to save the King. She then found herself villified for her Quad faith, and thew her weight behind the treacherous Marjorie Gruber, who had collaberated with the Cameron Syndicate to bring down the roayl family, kill Ejjina's friends and make an example out of her for bringing down the drugs cartels, the result was that Gruber lost the senatorial election to the Tezch spectacuarly. She graduated valedictorian of her class from the Academy in 316AE. Her Star Command Serial Number was AD 314-500-941-A. The Birth of a Starship In September 324AE whilst teaching Strategy and Tactics at the Baraben Prime branch of Star Command Academy, the King threw a ball in her honour which she attended with Bhutan Jii, Harmony Ait-Alia and a date. Whilst teaching her students gained record scores. In 325AE the King stepped in, it was realised she was too good an officer to leave teaching, and she was made Executive Officer of the Sovereign Star, the flagship of the Royal Baraben Home Guard. The Captain of the ship gave her rave reviews and said he had not worked with an officer of her calibre in years. Over Christmas 327AE Bo Se Yung had proposed and they had put in a request to move back to Baraben Prime. In Ques 328AE she launched an illegal rescue mission into the Nostluhk Dominion to rescue the crew and passengers of the ScSS Jules Verne from Podrink 452 System in what became known as the Podrink 452 Incident. Oblivion In 325AE she was assigned to the ScSS Houyi as Night Watch Commanding Officer as it embarked on Operation Burning Hammer. She personally tracked down the rouge ScSS Avensis and led the starfighter squadrens in the Battle of Enphico. As a result of her actions she was awarded the Crown of the Twin Worlds and gained a promotion to Captain, along with command of the ScSS Banabhatta. While on Christmas leave on Orsimo she met Jovan Johnson. She was so impressed with him that she requested him to come aboard the Banabhatta. Because of his chequered past his commanding officer agreed. She had been put onto the engineering articles of Sorvel, Son of Yuvel, and had been impressed, requesting him for the Banabhatta but her request was denied. Upon arriving on the Banabhatta she found her ship had been mutilated by the previous commanding officer, Captain Reh'Jii'Kolos who had sold much of the ships systems, spare parts, even a shuttle, on the black market to line his pockets. The crew was hitting their targets, barely, but was demoralised and many had given up. The previous Captain had recently been arrested and jailed for his actions. She quickly moved against the officers who had conspired with previous Captain and got nine officers arrested before requesting more resources and officers from Commodore Taue Hashimoto. Over the next few months the ship was involved in the Athoras Encounter and they used the rewards from this repair and resupply the Banabhatta, put her in for a service, and gain 12 starfighter bays. All the time she and Bo Se Yung were growing closer. For her birthday in 326AE she had a birthday party in a seaside restaurant in Aegri. Here Bo Se Yung got her a bronze casting of the Banabhatta so she would never forget her first command, an expensive and thoughtful present. In 327AE she performed her first wedding between Ensign Dominique Swan and Yeoman Magnusson. In Bellan she and Bo Se Yung finally succumbed to their simmering sexual tension and slept together, starting a relationship. By Christmas they were talking about moving to Baraben Prime when he proposed, she accepted. In Ques 328AE, three weeks after the ScSS Jules Verne had been kidnapped by the Nostluhk Dominion, and having seen the hostages, including her mentor Guinevere Bourbon, struggling for life as they were tortured to death, she ordered pregnant Dominique Swan and civilains off the ship and took the Banabhatta across the boarder on an illegal rescue mission, sending a message to Commodore Taue Hashimoto accepting full responisility for the ships actions. On the way to the Podrink 452 System, hiding inside the Golden Blossom Nebula on route, she ordered them to go inside the wreck of a Nostluhk Leviathan codenamed 'Pluto' which they were able to gain security codes out of. Once in the Podrink 452 System and they identified the location of the hostages on the moon of Cancri she led a rescue team into the Nostluhk facility. They saved dozens of hostages, but only three of her team made it back alive, Jovan Johnson and Andre Ivanovich, whom she personally carried out. She suffered two broken ribs, a cracked bone in her forearm and internal bleeding before the remains of her team were rescued. On the way home she used innovative strategies and tactics to beat Trict and Orabavair ships in multiple engagements, but even so the Banabhatta was gradually broken down and her crew killed off. She lost friends such as Alexander McDougal, Tiffany Knowles, Kiew Hhung So and her fiance Bo Se Yung on the way home. When things looks bleakest they were finally rescued by Commodore Taue Hashimoto and Task Force Green Alpha One. She was transported back to Station Erya Green by the ScSS Sirumen. Service Record ''' Her first assignment was as Piloting Officer on the ScSS Yakiss. In 317AE she transferred to the Night Watch Tactical Department and continued her up the ranks as a Squad Leader. In 318AE she was promoted to Ensign and transferred to Station November Blue as Night Watch Commanding Officer. Due to her exceptional record she received a second promotion to Corporal in 319AE. In 320AE she is requested aboard the ScSS Hercules as Night Watch Commanding Officer. In 320AE she is awarded the Double Crown of the Twin Worlds for piloting the ship through a mine field after a 56-hour stint on duty, allowing dozens of other starships to follow them out of a fighting zone and saving thousands of live. In 321AE she was awarded the Triple Crown of the Twin Worlds for saving three unconscious officers from a collapsing cave in the midst of a battle with cyborgs, lost her left leg in the process and had to undergo weeks of cloning treatment to regrow the leg and then several weeks of physiotherapy after this in order to learn to walk again. In 322AE, while undergoing her therapy, she undergoes an Advanced Weapons, Strategy and Tactics Course and recieves the field commission "Master-at-Arms." When the Tactical Officer on board dies she is promoted to his position in the Senior Staff. In 323AE she was promoted to Leftenant and assigned to the Sol Home Guard as a Strategic Advisor. Her position is terminated though when her Quad powers cause an incident. She broke up a fight between a Voldemork and Oferan at a bar using her Quad powers which led to Voldemork companies pulling out of the area costing the local economy millions of Ajilon's. In 324AE she was assigned to the ScSS Gilgamesh under legendary Captain Mai'Fen'Raa. It was supposed to be a major boon for her career as Mai'Fen'Raa had mentored dozens of highly placed officers. But Ejjina's Quad faith put her in the line of fire of the ships Executive Officer and then ultimtely Captain Mai'Fen'Raa when she complained about her treatment. In the end her case against them led to both of them being dishonourably dicharged from the service. Ejjina is attatched to the Baraben Prime Star Command Academy as a lecturer in Strategy and Tactics. Her one semester teaching gives the highest grade average in Star Command history. In 325AE she is transferred to the Sovereign Star, flagship of the Royal Baraben Home Guard as Executive Officer. She receives rave reviews from her CO. She is then promoted to Commander and transfers to the ScSS Tzinkethka as Executive Officer. The ship was attacked and boarded by pirates and the crew placed in slave halo's. Ejjina broke free, retook the ship, freed the crew and captured three enemy craft, despite suffering major radiation sickness in doing so and being forced to go through weeks of radiation therapy. She earned the Legion of Honour for her actions. Assigned to ScSS Houyi as Night Watch Commanding Officer during part of Operation Burning Hammer. Her actions during the Battle of Enphico, which resulted in her taking command of the Houyi after the death of the senior staff, led to her being awarded the Crown of the Twin Worlds and gaining a promotion to Captain, along with command of the ScSS Banabhatta. '''Personal Information Her native language in Amglish, but she also speaks conversational Esperanto. One of her great heores is Captain Kismet. Ejjina is claustrophobic. She enjoys simple meals like fish, salad and fresh bread, and fruit juices. Her alcoholic beverage of choice is Barabeer. She has bank accounts with the Royal Bank of Baraben Prime, Central Bank of Orsimo and BuTani Corp Banking. She owns a three storey house in her home town of Golding with a boat house and a yacht called the Dream of the Seas, a log cabin in the Talloth Mountain Range called "Winterland Splendour" and an apartment in Resolute. She supports the Liberal Party. Her Star Command Serial Number is AD-314-500-941-A Appearance Ejjina is over average height and an athletic build after growing up running and swimming daily. She enjoys playing football, kickboxing and these have furnished her with a powerful and slender physique. She has long dark hair and brown eyes, and olive skin. As of 314AE she has the Quad tattoo on the back of her left hand. From 315AE she has a pierced belly button. Style Ejjina's style is simple, comfortable and laid back. She enjoys wearing shorts or drawstring trousers, trainers, and simple t-shirts. Some of her favourites are: *an old battered Quetico City Panthers away shirt (mainly white with some purple) *A "Warhammer" t-shirt (white with balck writing) *A "Camp Berlinsberg Graduate" t-shirt She wears a silver Aqua-Indian ring on a chain around her neck at all times. She found it in an archeological dig in Baraben Prime's sourthern polar regions with her mothers university as she was working on as an intern. It belonged to an Aqua-Inidan princess who had died trying to find new shelter for her people, but they never found her name. Ejjian wears it to remind herself what she is fighting for, her world, her loved ones and to live up to the idealised image of "the Princess." She always wears her Way-an, which has a kilij like curved balde on top of a rapier like guarded handle, it gives off a blue fame. She wears her mothers watch. She carries a golden PCS, a Christmas gift from the King and Queen of Baraben Prime in 315AE, built in Susa. Awards ''' Legion of Honour - First time - For actions in "The Talloth Blitzkrieg" in 314AE (awarded before she joined Star Command, only 10th time this has happened in history.) Second Time - For saving her Squad from an unauthorised attack from an ARES during a routine training exercise. She is the first person in the history of Baraben Prime to win the medal twice. Royal Order of the Knights of Baraben Prime - was named a Dame for her actions against Pirates on the Spaceway Phlorentine whilst abard the Ziwyggl in 314AE and then promoted to Duchess for her actions in "The Talloth Blitzkrieg" in 314AE. After this she was known as the Duchess of Golding. She was promoted again to a full Duchess with a hereditary title for saving the lives of the King and Tezch in 316AE Basic Training Ribbon - Awarded in 314AE for completing Basic Training Small Arms Expert Ribbon - Awarded in 314AE for showing expert level small arms skills. Basic Training Honour Graduate Ribbon (Gold Award) - Awarded in 314AE for finishing top of her class at Basic Training, one of only 3 Honour Graduates in a field of 408. Baraben Prime Fleet Academy Ribbon - Awarded in 316AE for completing officers training at the Baraben Prime Fleet Academy Star Command Academy Honour Graduate Ribbon - Awarded in 316AE for finishing with grade average over 94%, one of only 2 Honour Graduates in a field of 3,000. Golden Starburst - Awarded in 316AE for saving the lives of two members of the Baraben Prime Royal Family. Double Crown of the Twin Worlds - Awarded in 320AE for piloting the ScSS Hercules for 56-hours through a fighting zone, leading dozens of starships to safety and saving thousands of lives. Triple Crown of the Twin Worlds - Awarded in 321AE for saving the lives of three officers by dragging them out of a collapsing cave. She lost her leg inthe process and had to undergo cloning treatment to regrown it and then learn how to walk again. Crown of the Twin Worlds - Awarded in 325AE for her actions at the Battle of Enphico. President's Medal - Awarded in 328AE for her actions during the "Podrink 452 Incident." '''Behind the Scenes Ejjina Mexonber-Quad was not conceived of in a flash, but come to slowly, growing bit by bit. The idea of a female Captain, different to how most starship Captain's are portrayed, was appealling. The idea "how to improve on Captain Kirk" was a mantra, until the idea to add aspects of the Jedi and wizards from Harry Potter and Bene Gesserit from Dune was hit upon. That led to the formation of the Quad Order, which was made contraversial. Then came the idea of the Porink 452 Incident being her previous mission and her history of failing in relationships. In writing Rhaspody the idea was to create a heroine opposite to Bella from Twilight. Someone strong and independant enough to be seen as heroic, yet intelligent, sexy and feminine, whilst being tough and "bad ass." Someone who was not defined by the need for a boyfriend and how others saw them, but by what they chose to be and hwo they saw themsleves. The character is named after the Mongolian word for "oasis." Author Craig W. Atkinson's daughter shares the same name.